


your love takes me higher

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Chaptered, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: In a universe where being alpha is revered, the omega suffers. Sehun is an alpha born with a silver spoon. He abhors the social construct of  how omegas should belong to alphas. He hates omegas with every fiber of his being, until he met Luhan one night who made him think otherwise.Sehun's the main singer and guitarist for an indie band that's trying to make it big. However, he already lives comfortably due to his family's financial situation. Luhan believes he's an alpha--the doctors have said so, everyone says so, hell there isn't anything omega about him, but this why is this man so irritatingly handsome to him. It takes one drunken night, and fingers in places where they shouldn't be for Luhan to realize maybe his life has been a lie.aka the au where "an abo verse where in Luhan keeps on denying he’s an omega even twenty six years later he’s having his first heat and what the fuck he needs dick"





	your love takes me higher

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction, set in an omegaverse which will probably go against everything you know.
> 
> this is also very much inspired by love is an illusion (my favorite webtoon) and Kashikomarimashita Destiny & Tadaima Okaeri (my favorite mangas)

The glaring strobe lights, the mess of sweaty bodies grinding up and down each other in this small club felt like home to Luhan. He was used to this kind of obscene picture. He was used to the men, women, alpha, beta, and omega, flocking around him like birds or moths to a flame. Luhan lived for attention. He knew he was that kind of person--a headturner who exuded big dick energy.

Luhan didn’t have to worry about getting well established conglomerate in China. There was nothing Luhan didn’t want that he couldn’t have. 

In his twenty-six years of life Luhan has never faced a tough situation, they were either fixed or brushed away with a snap of a finger. You could say, Luhan needed to learn more about the world, the sheltered life has made Luhan’s world view narrow. His life was comforted with stacks, maids and drivers. 

That was Luhan’s only redeeming quality, however after university was over Luhan went completely wild. He slept around without giving a fuck about who or what they were because obviously he was on the top, he flaunted it. He exercised his alphaness like it was no one’s business. He was the most eligible bachelor in all of China and Korea. 

The Lu family is a well known prestigious line of alphas that hailed from Beijing. All eyes were on the scene whenever they were involved. Intimidation always held them in check, but Luhan didn’t care about that. He only partied with people of his kind, they wouldn’t do anything to sell him out, unless they wanted to face the wrath of the Lu family. 

He was a natural alpha, there was nothing about him that showed otherwise. Money, looks, power was something that was inherent with the type of person he was. Luhan’s family are all alphas. In this universe people were divided into three different categories: the alpha, the beta, and the omega. 

Out of ten people: two are alphas, seven are betas, and one is an omega.The alpha is at the top of the chain with many people envying their ability and unspoken power they have over the beta and omega. The alpha has random heats, unike the omega who have their heat for seven days every month. A beta has no heat, nor do they exude pheromones they are just normal people. 

It is important to distinguish sex from gender. Sex refers to the biological and physical characteristics that define men and women. Gender is a socially constructed role system that assigns roles, behaviors, attitudes, and attributes that a given society considers appropriate for men and women. 

Humans have evolved due to the rapid decline in population across the world. The human body had to deal with this drastic change, and developments were made to combat the problem. As humans evolved the only difference between males and females was their sex, the biological and physical characteristics. It became apparent that all humans were soon capable of pregnancy. In this universe, we say fuck you to the social constructs, we say fuck you to what you think are assigned roles.

To the commoner point of view, Luhan was everything they abhorred. Finishing university at the top of his class in South Korea was the only hard work he had to face, since it would be an absolute shame if the heir to the Lu Conglomerate was lacking in the studies that would propel their business forward. 

So here he was, back in South Korea at a party of a friend he knew from during his university days. All around him was a mix of alphas, omegas and betas. The temperature in the room continued to rise as everyone bobbed back and forth to the beat of the music. The band that was playing today had the stage presence and music to keep everyone engaged.

There was something in the air in the club that gradually made it unbearable for Luhan to breathe, his felt his nostrils flaring, his throat burning. He made his way out of the middle of the grind train to take a breather. Luhan felt his face warm up. Stumbling into the men’s restroom to take a better look at himself, Luhan bumps into someone along the way. His scent was too much for him to handle, but why was he busy rubbing his nose into his chest. 

Luhan bought his attention back when the stranger coughed. Luhan looked up at him with dazed look in eyes, “You smell really good.” He murmured. 

The stranger clicked his tongue, “Why is an omega in heat at the party? Do you have a death wish?” He held Luhan by the shoulders and shoved him away. 

Luhan’s eyebrows furrowed, his head tilted to the side, “Someone’s pheromones probably rubbed off on me, I don’t smell anything though. Just my cologne.” The stranger huffed. Through his daze Luhan can tell the stranger was dashingly handsome, he had incredible facial features from a big nose, well sculpted jawline, small lips, passionate eyes. He looked exactly like a model. 

Just when Luhan was about to open his mouth again to ask for his name, the stranger took off, disappearing into the mess of people. Luhan shook his head in discontent, continuing his journey to the men’s restroom. 

Luhan staggered to the sinks. The lights that illuminated the back of the mirrors blinded him momentarily. As his eyes adjusted to focus on himself, Luhan noticed he looked like he was sickly-- hands clammy, face flushed. 

The tap water ran on cold as Luhan repeatedly splashed his face with the water. He was slowly losing his sense of direction. Luhan felt so drunk, but he barely had two shots of tequila, not like his usual six of the night. Shutting off the tap in frustration, Luhan rested his hands at the edge of the sink, taking several deep breaths because at this point breathing felt so hard, the disorientation was the cherry on top of his night. 

His pulse was racing, a similar feeling he had whenever he finished a gym workout. In his stupor, he could smell the same intoxicating scent that caused him to get dizzier. “Hey, are you sure you’re not having your heat?” The stranger from earlier came back. 

Luhan shook his head, but it only made him more light-headed. “I’m an alpha! I don’t understand why you think I’m having a heat. Alpha’s don’t have heat like an omega.” He protested, but kept his feet and body firmly in the same spot, hoping that anchoring himself down will lose his momentary confusion.. 

“You’re definitely having your heat right now.” The smell was stronger than ever, Luhan felt so intoxicated by this stranger all he wanted to do was smell him. He never smelled something so alluring in his entire life. There was no perfume or cologne that urged him to smell for long periods of time until today. The pheromones that this stranger was emitting lit Luhan’s senses on fire. Something within Luhan urged him to move from that spot in front of the sink to where the stranger was standing at the entrance a good three feet away. 

Luhan buried his nose into the stanger’s chest, all the way to his underarms where the smell was more prominent. The stranger stood there bewildered.

“What are you doing?” The stranger asked indignantly, but making no movement remove Luhan from his personal space. 

“You just smell really good.” Luhan rubbed his nose into the stanger’s underarms even deeper. 

“What cologne are you using? Or is this your pheromones? I’ve never smelled anything like this before. ”

“You’re just in your heat. The moment I walked into this club there was this pronounced smell of omega, I didn’t know it came from you, omega. ” 

“For a really handsome guy, all you do is talk. I keep on telling you I’m not an omega.” Luhan said into the stranger’s chest, the sound muffled by his shirt. The stranger took Luhan by the shoulders, pushing him away from him similar to before, but this time Luhan looked worse than before. “The doctors have told me when I was younger. I took the test. I’m pure alpha.” 

“Omega, your pheromones are coming out so intensely that everyone can smell you.” 

“Why do you keep on saying that! I’m not an omega. ” Luhan shouted, feebly budging out of the stranger’s hold with no avail. 

There was shuffling coming from outside of the restroom, Luhan doesn’t know what happened but in a blink of an eye, he found himself stuck in a cubicle with the stranger. Luhan rested his back against the wall, finding comfort in the coldness of the tiles. The stranger slammed his hand right next to Luhan’s head. 

“Listen to me, you’re an omega that’s going through their heat cycle. I don’t know how this is possible for someone at your age, but I suggest you go home.” Luhan shook his head, his bottom lip jutting out, his eyes downcast. 

“Don’t want to go. Move away from me, your scent is making me dizzy. ” He protested, irritated by the fact that the stranger was here asserting his alpha dominant tendency. 

“What are you? Five? I said listen to me, you need to go home, your heat is too much for you to handle.” Luhan started to tremble, his legs bucking up. His hands go south to cover his pulsating cock. He felt so wet down there. The level of comfort was gone the moment he felt his ass leaking. Luhan kept on panting, his breath shallow. He couldn’t keep the steady pace like he did before. 

Luhan felt like he was running on instinct. 

“You’re getting your heat because of me. Fucking disgusting.” The stranger snorted, annoyed. “Tell me where your place is, I’ll take you there.” 

“I don’t know!” Luhan huffed. “Stop yelling at me! I’m getting a headache because of you!”

“How can you not know?!” The stranger grunted, and sighed. At this point Luhan was losing his train of thought. All he was conscious about was his nether regions that felt like it was burning with a desire to be touched. 

“Fine,” the stranger groaned, “I’ll just take you back to my place.” 

Luhan chuckled, “You act like you’re mean but you’re actually really kind. You should,” Luhan brings his finger up to the middle of the stanger’s eyebrows, “stop furrowing your frustrations. You’re handsomer when you smile.” 

The stranger rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Luhan’s body, in an effort to haul him out, but Luhan’s knees caved in on him. Luhan moaned allowed as the tightness in his jeans became overbearing. 

“My ass feels so wet.” Luhan cried out. 

The stranger huffed and instead carried Luhan by under the knees. They left the restroom with Luhan in some stranger’s arms whose name he never caught, but must have this heart of gold, for him to be tolerating Luhan up to this point. If it were anyone else they would just take pictures of Luhan and post it online. They didn’t care about him, they only cared about bringing him down, using him against his family’s well established company. 

Luhan momentarily blacks out, not knowing what the future holds.

  


\--------

  


Luhan wakes up to the feeling of someone tapping his cheek. 

“Omega, hey, wake up. Omega.” The sound kept on repeating itself. 

“Shut up!” Luhan yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes still heavy with sleep. “I’m not an omega! How many times do I have to tell you? I’m just running a fever. There is no Lu that is an omega! Don’t you read your politics?” 

“Why are you still denying it when everything about you screams omega?” At this point the stranger was annoyed, probably beyond annoyed. 

“You don’t get it,” Luhan panted, “that’s impossible I can’t be an omega. You don’t know anything about me. What’s your name anyway?” Luhan huffed, finally opening his sleep laden eyes to gaze at the stranger who graciously took him home--well away from the party..

“Sehun.” He replied tersely, his eyebrows furrowed again, as if they were filled with such emotion and conviction that Luhan could not understand. 

“Well Sehun,” Luhan rolled his eyes and turned over to the other side, facing away from him. “You must have heard my name somewhere before. I’m the heir to the Lu Group of Companies. You should know for a fact that everyone is an alpha. It’s impossible for them to have an omega. So you’re wrong about me.” 

Just when Luhan was about to say another sentence, the feeling he had earlier at the mens restroom came rushing back in full force. Luhan forced his legs together in hopes of the sensation to stop, his hands covering the half hard on in between his leg. 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong now?” Sehun grabbed Luhan shoulder, trying to make the man face him. 

Luhan turned toward him his face even more flush than before. Perspiration started to form on his forehead. Sehun gasped, his hands moving to brush the hair sticking to Luhan’s forehead away. 

“I’m going to undress you okay? So that you don’t sweat through your clothes and feel more uncomfortable. I’m not going to do anything else.” 

Sehun made quick work of unbuttoning Luhan’s pressed dress shirt. His eyes gazed at the sight of pale ivory skin to the taut waistline and a stomach that barely had a resemblance of a six pack.

“I’m going to take off your pants too because you’re probably wet down there, omega.” 

Luhan nodded his head, “Okay,” he whispered, didn’t resist when Sehun pulled off those tight jeans off of his legs. 

Luhan was clad in only his dress shirt. He felt sticky everywhere else, especially at his ass. For some reason, he didn’t feel embarrassed to have his naked body be seen by this guy he just met. There was something about this night with this man that made him feel like being embarrassed should be the last thing on his mind. 

He locked eyes with Sehun as his fingers slipped under the garter of his precome ladden boxers. “Can you help me get this off too?” Luhan bit his bottom lip as he watched Sehun glup and nod his head. 

“Your ass is so wet.” Sehun commented, stretching Luhan’s boxers when they slip off his legs. 

Luhan spread his legs apart as he touched his ass hole. Two fingers easily make their way inside. He shoved them in and out slowly. His head lolling back. When he took them out, he watched as the thick sticky fluid formed a translucent bridge between his fingers. 

But it wasn’t enough for him, he still felt the need for something to go in there.

“Sehun,” He hummed as his hand reached out for Sehun’s own. “Please touch me.” He guided Sehun’s hand down to his soaked self-lubricating ass hole. “Touch me here.” 

Never In Luhan’s wildest dreams would he ever think about waving his bare ass up in the air in front of some stranger he’s met only an hour or so ago. 

Luhan can only remember bits and pieces of the events that have taken place this evening. In his drunken stupor he tries to recall everything that has lead him to this moment. 

Just what the fuck is happening, why is he moaning at every twist and turn of Sehun’s long fingers reaching the deepest parts of him he didn’t even know existed. His ass is a dripping mess, the backs of his thighs are sopping wet from the sticky fluid his ass is producing. He just feels so needy he really---

“Please, put it in.” Luhan practically begged, his fingers tightening around the stranger’s wrist. The handsome stanger’s face contorts into annoyance, trying to pull his hand away from Luhan’s vice grip. 

“Let go.” He growled. Luhan moaned at the sound, his ass getting wetter by the minute. He felt his cock pulsate from wanting to be touched. Luhan arches his body down toward the tip of his dick rubbing against the white duvet. If this stranger wasn’t going to play with his front, then Luhan has to take the matter into his own hands. 

With his hand still holding on to Sehun’s wrist, he pushes the his hand deeper into his sopping wet ass. His other hand makes busy pumps across the length of cock. 

Sehun pulls away from Luhan’s hold, wiping Luhan’s juices onto the duvet. 

“I can stuff my hand into your ass without your help.” Sehun said as he unbuttoned his own dress shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him. Luhan was helpless, he rubbed his bare, wet ass against Sehun’s slacks, the friction giving him momentary comfort. 

“Why can’t you just fuck me with your cock?” Luhan moaned as he grinded harder against Sehun’s crotch. Sehun took hold of Luhan’s waist in hopes to stop the latter from making anymore movement, but Luhan took this as a sign to rub against him faster. Sehun lost himself in the lewd act, pulling Luhan harder, closer to him. 

Luhan came onto the bed with a moan, but his erection didn’t subside. 

“I want more!” Luhan yelled, irritated. He’s never felt like this before, there was this undying hunger that couldn’t be satisfied. 

“Just hold on!” Sehun yelled back. Sehun sat back on his heels, forcing Luhan to fix himself on the bed.

With Luhan still on all fours, his ass in the air, Sehun watched as Luhan’s sticky fluid filled ass hole clenched and unclenched with need. “Well?” Luhan looked over his shoulder at the hesitant Sehun. 

Sehun sighed as he placed one hand on Luhan’s ass to anchor himself and spread those soft round mounds. The weight in his jeans started to become uncomfortable, but Sehun had to remind himself that this wasn’t about him right now. He had to help this omega with his first heat, even worse, he didn’t want to do something he would regret. 

But he’s way past that right now as his finger probe around the ring of muscle. Unlike earlier, Luhan’s asshole has stretched considerably, he was able to fit three fingers in now. He watched Luhan’s face for any sign of discomfort. The latter showed none as he pumped them in and out at a steady pace, occasionally spreading them apart, slowly going in deeper than the previous.

Luhan’s breathing started to become faster. He buried his face into the duvet, when he felt Sehun add in the fourth finger. 

“Is this your first time?” Sehun asked. 

Luhan nodded. “Getting dicked? Hasn’t happened yet. Maybe you could be the first. Getting finger fucked? First time, and you’re--” Luhan moaned as he rocked back to meet with Sehun’s push and pulls, “the first. Congratulations.” 

Sehun smirked, “I don’t know if it’s a worthy accomplishment to have my hand up your ass.” 

Luhan looked over his shoulder, giving Sehun a small smile. “Truth is, you’re the first person near this perfect ass.” He shook his ass for emphasis. 

“I assume you were the one doing the hard work before then.” 

Luhan rolled his eyes. “Enough talk about my sexcapades. It’s a total boner kill. I’d rather you just stuff me now.” 

Sehun leaned down to place a kiss on Luhan’s ass cheek. “My pleasure, little prince.”

Sehun slid his thumb down his palm to meet with the rest of his fingers that found comfort in Luhan’s ass. He slowly curved his other fingers toward his fist. Luhan gasped at the sensation, little hands tightening around the bed cover. 

Sehun made a fist with his hand gradually pushing in deeper into Luhan’s body. Luhan’s entrance clenched around Sehun’s wrist, barely. He was so big. Luhan doesn’t know if he could even fit Sehun in deeper. 

He started to moan more obscenely the moment Sehun started twist and turn his fist inside of him. Luhan felt so full. Sehun opened his hand with great difficulty inside of Luhan. The latter was drunk on sensation, he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. 

His legs gave in under him. With Sehun’s fist lodged deep into him, Luhan felt like he couldn’t move anymore. 

“No more, Sehun. I can’t keep up.” But Sehun didn’t stop, he kept on twisting and turning his fist deep into Luhan, pumping it in and out, opening and closing his hand in the enclosed warm space. 

“But you’re so close Luhan.” Sehun curved his fingers upward. Luhan jolted from the sensation. 

“Did you feel that? That’s your prostate, next to it is your womb. Where you’ll hold children someday.” Sehun reached down from under Luhan’s waist and hoisted him up, in an effort to keep Luhan elevated. Sehun sat up on his knees, his arm around Luhan’s lower abdomen. The latter was smaller in his arms.

A million different images flashed through Luhan’s head the moment he was in Sehun’s hold. He didn’t think about it earlier when they were in the restroom, but there is something unspoken between them. Maybe it was the comfort he felt being in Sehun’s hold, or how they fit this way, but he’s never felt anything like this before. 

Luhan reaches behind to hook his arm around Sehun’s neck. His fingers tangle in to the hair at the nape of his neck. Sehun pinched and rolled Luhan’s nipple between his fingers sensually. Just as Luhan was about to reach in for a kiss, all he was met with the underside of Sehun’s chin. 

Sehun looked down at him with a smug look. “Kissing is for lovers only.” 

Luhan pouted. 

Sehun took his hand out of Luhan’s ass and wiped the sticky fluid all over Luhan’s abdomen. “What the fuck.” The latter shrieked in disgust. 

Before he could say more, Sehun took Luhan’s train of thought away by pumping his cock. Luhan’s head rested on Sehun’s shoulder, as he let out the sweetest moan of the night. Luhan came all over Sehun’s hand.

Sehun brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and took a little taste. “You taste like an omega too.” Sehun leered down at Luhan. 

Luhan rolled his eyes, pushing Sehun away with his hands as he went to lay back down on the bed. “Maybe I’m a little bit of an omega.”

Sehun laid down next to Luhan on the bed. Luhan gave him a questioning look. 

“What?” Sehun questioned.

“So you’re really good with that down there?” Luhan was gesturing to the tent in Sehun’s jeans. 

“I’ll be fine. It’ll go down, I’m an alpha anyway.” Sehun lifted his eyebrows in a teasing way. 

“Whatever. Goodnight.” Luhan turned his back to Sehun, he couldn’t handle his scrutiny anymore. 

Luhan fell asleep with a smile on his face, believing that maybe being an omega won’t be a challenge as long as -----

  


⚡️ ⚡️ ⚡️ ⚡️

  


Sehun watched Luhan fall asleep. He hasn’t felt this way in a long time. But the thought crossed his mind that Luhan was still an omega, and he detested omegas with a passion. He doesn’t remember how it started, or why this deep rooted feeling has kept up with him until this day. 

Yet whenever he looked at Luhan, the feeling he felt whenever he was surrounded or in the same vicinity as an omega, never came. Instead, whenever he looked at Luhan there was a foreign feeling at the base of his stomach. Or maybe he was hungry, he remembered that they didn’t have dinner last night. 

He shook off that thought when he started to brush away Luhan’s fringe, exposing his forehead. He just felt comfort sharing the bed with Luhan. Hell, he felt comfort when he stuck his fist inside his ass. Something went off in Sehun tonight, and it took a great deal of reasoning to anchor him down. 

Sehun was suddenly hit with inspiration, he could hear the chord progression in his head. The song arrangement in his mind. His fingers itched to compose a song. He was hesitant to leave the sleeping Luhan on the bed by himself. He tenderly caressed the apples of the smaller lover’s cheek before he rushed out the room to busy himself with producing a new song for his band.

  


⚡️ ⚡️ ⚡️ ⚡️

  


Luhan wakes up in the morning with a pounding headache. He vividly remembers last night. He remembered so well that he felt embarrassed when he looked around bed room with clothes scattered all over the floor. For the first time, Luhan actually had regrets of a sexcapade he had. He lost his composure last night. Last night he wasn’t The Lu Han, he was this omega Luhan who came and moaned under an alpha, as if he was born to do it.

Luhan groaned, placing his face in his hands. He had another problem with him. He had to go to a doctor to confirm his true nature. 

His lover from last night was nowhere to be seen.

Luhan threw the bed sheet off of his body, and hurried to gather all of his clothes off the ground. He debated on writing a note to Sehun. The sudden memories from last night flashed back into his mind’s eye.

You’re right, I don’t want to thank him about anything. That was a mistake I don’t want to remember again. 

Luhan dressed himself up in a presentable manner, and walked right out Sehun’s front door without looking back. He had pressing matters to attend to. Matters that involved if he was truly an omega or not.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u this is going to be one wild ride and everything u know about omegaverse, throw it out the window, just kidding bc everyones omegaverse is different well this is my take and it doesn't really involve wolves or packs thats for a different story.


End file.
